Talk Dirty To Me
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: The time for Tyler’s Ascension approaches and Pogue has just the right plan to take the youngest’s mind off his birthday, but Pogue discovers something about Tyler. SLASH. PogueTyler.


**Title:** Talk Dirty To Me  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Pairing/character:** Pogue Parry/Tyler Simms  
**Rating: **FRAO/NC-17  
**Word Count:** 2,714  
**Prompt: **don't look away  
**Kink: **healing or comfort sex

**Summary:** The time for Tyler's Ascension approaches and Pogue has just the right plan to take the youngest's mind off his birthday, but Pogue discovers something about Tyler. Written for Round 5 or rounds of kink (LJ)

**Notes/Warnings:** SLASH! Sex, swearing...the usual.

* * *

The door had been locked from the inside and spelled, and after an hour of trying to get in, Reid (and Caleb, but mostly Reid) had given up and left the youngest in peace. Pogue snorted at their lack of tact; they _knew_ how Tyler worked and yet they still tried to force it. He shook his head and ran his fingers slowly over the lock. Their baby boy retreated into himself and worried himself sick faced with a situation like this and Pogue really couldn't blame him. It was at this point the long-haired teen was destroying everything in his room and had to be forcibly calmed down before he hurt himself. At the moment, he didn't know which was better. 

The Power thrummed through him as he calmly and methodically unravelled Tyler's spell. Reid had no doubt gone in with a brute force attack and was bounced back. Even Ascended, the blonde's Power's wouldn't have made a difference. The spell was too intricate; locked in so many different ways that it was hard to even see an end to it. Tyler was always the clever one; always able to use the Power to his advantage and even after all this time, Pogue was still amazed by it.

Finally, after what seemed like an age, Pogue broke through the spell. He felt the last lock give way and from there it was easy to unlock the actual lock and push open the door. He quietly stepped into the dark room and closed the door behind him, letting his eyes adjust. His heart sank a little when he saw Tyler, curled up on his side and staring blankly at the wall. His shoes were lying on the floor by the bed, but Tyler was still fully dressed in sweatpants and a sweater that was at least a size too big on him. His lips lifted a little when he recognised the sweater as his own; Tyler must have found it in the dresser.

Pogue toed off his sneakers and walked around to the side of the bed that wasn't occupied. Tyler didn't react when he sat down or when he lifted his legs and stretched out beside him. Pogue gently carded his hand through the youngest's thick hair and waited. After a while, Tyler took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh, shifting a little into the caress. He still didn't talk but Pogue was patient. He waited, sliding down the bed a little and eventually spooning behind the brunette.

"Did they send you?" Tyler said finally into the quiet room.

The older boy snorted, "No."

"Liar."

Pogue sighed, but his lips curved slightly. "Ok fine, they did send me. But I didn't come for them. How you holding up?"

Now it was Tyler's turn to snort, "How d'ya think?"

"Ok, bad question."

"Yeah."

There was silence again, broken only by their breathing and the noise the sheets made as they moved. One of Pogue's arms was thrown over Tyler's waist while the other was propping his head up, but he'd since lost feeling in that arm and wasn't sure if it was doing its job anymore.

"I..." Tyler began; his voice wavering slightly. "I'm s-scared."

The arm around his waist tightened a fraction as Pogue answered; "Its ok, baby boy."

"No!" The other boy burst out, turning abruptly so he was on his back and looking up at Pogue with wide, slightly hysterical eyes. "No it's not, Pogue! I'm not meant to be scared of my own fuckin' birthday!"

"None of us are, Ty," He replied, "But we all came out ok."

"How can you say that?!" Tyler said tightly, "Reid _died_, for Christ sake!"

"He's been shouting at you from the other side of the door, Tyler, I'd say he was still alive."

"He was technically dead for one minute and twenty three seconds, Pogue." He said, "I know; I counted." When the long-haired teen sighed, Tyler carried on, "Look, just tell me the truth; it hurts doesn't it?"

That was the understatement of the year. His own Ascension wasn't one of the best experiences; in fact he'd probably say it was one of the worst and possibly on the same par as his run in with Chase. He briefly thought about lying to the younger male, but he knew he couldn't. Not only would Tyler never forgive him, but he was present for Reid's eighteenth. He'd seen the blond writhe in pain and ultimately die on them, for however brief a time that was.

"Yes." Pogue answered after a few moments of tense silence. He looked straight into Tyler's eyes. "It hurts like hell, baby boy. It's like...like all the blood in your body is on fire and it's burning you from the inside out. Then as each bolt of Power hits you it's like someone's running a knife though you over and over again and as it increases, it's like a weight on your chest that gets heavier and heavier until you feel like you can't breathe. And _then_, hopefully, you pass out." He sighed, "That's what it was like for me, anyway. For you I'm not sure; it was different for all of us."

Tyler gave a shaky laugh and brought a trembling hand to his eyes, "Now you see why I'm scared shitless?"

Pogue reached up and pulled the hand away, "Tyler, you're going to be alright. Trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" Tyler whispered; eyes bright in the darkness.

"Because I know you." He said with a small smile. Tyler was strong, even if he didn't realise it. He was the heart and soul of the Coven and if anyone could make it through this, it was Tyler.

_So touching, Pogue. Gonna write poetry for him now?_

_Fuck you, Reid_.

Pogue blocked the blond from his mind before he could retaliate.

"That's not really comforting." Tyler answered with a small laugh, unaware of the third oldest's interruption. Pogue snorted a laugh and then leaned down until their faces were mere inches apart. Tyler's eyes widened a little, searching him for his intentions.

"Trust me." Pogue repeated quietly before pressing his lips to Tyler's. The younger boy didn't respond right away, tensing and staring at Pogue like he'd grown a second head. Pogue didn't let that discourage him though, and he continued pressing small chaste kisses to Tyler's lips until he finally felt him reacting.

At first they traded soft kisses; Tyler shifting until he was on his side and facing Pogue. The long-haired male's arm returned to its previous resting place on Tyler's waist and Tyler's came up to tentatively cup his jaw. Then Pogue gently sucked on Tyler's bottom lip, causing him to gasp and open up under the assault and Pogue's tongue took full advantage. The kiss went deeper and their breathing became harder and faster as their tongues met and slid and pushed. When Pogue pulled back for air, he found himself on top of Tyler, looking down at the younger male's flushed face and kiss-swollen lips.

"Pogue?" he breathed. Pogue watched the storm clouds return to his eyes again and he didn't answer. Instead, he took Tyler's lips with his own again and kissed him hard. Tyler responded immediately, shifting his legs until Pogue was settled between them. He gasped into Pogue's mouth as the older male's firm abdomen pressed down on his hardness, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he bucked up against the hard surface to gain more friction. Tyler's fingers worked their way into Pogue's hair, nails scratching at his scalp as he rolled his hips up over and over, moaning into his mouth.

"Easy, baby boy." He panted, tearing his lips away from the younger boy's mouth. "Easy."

Tyler whined when Pogue's mouth fixed on his neck, sucking the skin into his mouth and marking the youngest while his hands slid down the thin torso. Fingers pushed under the waistband of the jog pants and wrapped around the hard cock, making Tyler groan loudly and buck into his hand. After a couple of strokes, Pogue pulled his hand free and used both hands to push the large sweatshirt up. Tyler took the hint and half sat up, pulling it over his head quickly and dropping it to the floor. Pogue grinned wolfishly at the youngest and started to slowly slither down the slim body, leaving sucking kisses on random patches of skin. The Power shimmered around him as his clothes disappeared from his body and reappeared...god knows where. Pogue didn't really care.

"Pogue..." Tyler breathed, arching up into his mouth, "Pogue...I've never..."

"I know, Ty." He said, lifting his head and resting his chin on Tyler's stomach. "Just relax, ok?"

"How can I relax when I just want to come?" Tyler growled. Shivers raced down Pogue's spine at the sound; he really didn't do that enough.

"You'll get there, baby boy." He chuckled, sucking skin into his mouth again.

A warm wet tongue traced the outline of the firm abs Tyler had acquired from Swim Practice while hands tugged on the sweatpants, pulling them down over strong hips and legs. Tyler moved under him, kicking the pants off entirely and not caring where they went. Pogue smirked and eyed the younger male's cock. Tyler flushed under the heated stare, making Pogue chuckle at him. Tyler opened his mouth and drew in a breath, presumably to bitch about the way Pogue was staring, but the only sound that escaped his mouth was an undignified squeak. Wide blue eyes connected with smirking black ones.

"What the _fuck_?" Tyler breathed, shifting against the sudden strange feeling. Pogue chuckled, pressing his lips to Tyler's stomach.

"You really need me to explain?"

Tyler grumbled, "Coulda warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Tyler glared down his body, "Bastard."

Pogue's answer was the slow drag of tongue along the underside of Tyler's cock as he breached the younger boy with a finger. Tyler gasped and arched and Pogue worked the finger back and forth, randomly kissing, nipping or licking the straining cock as he did so. The tight muscles clamped down on Pogue's finger but they slowly gave way at the steady massage; enough to add in a second and then a third, by which point Tyler was moaning and writhing under him.

He crawled back up Tyler's body, tongue dragging across newly formed marks and making the other boy arch into him again. Once he was kneeling between his legs, Pogue's eyes shifted from green to black once more and he coated his dick in the wet, gel-like substance that had appeared on his hand. He bit back a moan at the feel of his own hand and forced himself to stop because although it felt good, being in Tyler was going to feel even better. Absently wiping his hand on the sheets, he balanced himself on his hands, looking down at his 'brother'.

Tyler avoided his eyes, cheeks flushing with nervous embarrassment. Pogue moved until his face was right in front of Tyler's, forcing the younger male to look at him. He was scared; not just of what they were about to do, but also of what would happen in hours after, when the time inched closer to his eighteenth birthday.

"Don't look away." Pogue murmured.

When he slowly pushed in, Pogue thought he was going to die. Even with the prep, Tyler was still amazingly tight, and the fact that he'd tensed up didn't help. He groaned low in his throat, inching forward slowly.

"Shit, baby boy." He breathed, "Fuck...so tight."

The flush darkened even as he gasped and inclined his hips, letting Pogue in inch by agonising inch. Tyler's finger's curled around his biceps and his legs wrapped around his hips, almost clinging on for his life. Pogue's thrusts were slow and steady, eyes firmly fixed on Tyler and watching his reactions. His mouth was open, gasping for air, and his eyes were squeezing shut. Moans and gasps and curses fell from their lips and echoed around the room, but neither could have said who made them. Pogue lowered himself down, resting on his arms instead of his hands and buried his face into Tyler's neck as their pace picked up. His cock slid in and out of Tyler's body, pleasure sparking in his veins like electrical pulses.

"Oh god, Pogue." Tyler moaned, shifting his hips to meet each thrust, "Fuck...right _there_."

Then suddenly Tyler's body tensed around Pogue, who hissed in a breath at the tightening around his cock. He panted and moved until he could see the younger boy's face. The blush spread across his cheeks and down his neck, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in an effort to make sure he didn't say any more, Pogue guessed. His head was turned away from him too, embarrassed eyes fixed on the far wall. The older teen chuckled into Tyler's neck, shifted inside of him and pulling another gasp from the boy under him.

"I told you not to look away." He rumbled into Tyler's ear, teeth nipping at the lobe. "Look at me, Ty."

He watched Tyler's adams apple bob as his swallowed thickly and turned self-conscious blue eyes to him once more. Pogue smirked, eyes flicking down to Tyler's lips as he spoke.

"Talk to me, baby boy." He said; voice drenched in lust. He moved his hips, earning another gasp from the brunette under him. "Tell me what it's like."

"P-Pogue." Tyler moaned, back arching when the older boy thrust into him, starting their dance again.

"Let it go, Ty."

"Fuuuuck!" Tyler gasped out. His finger's scrabbled at Pogue's back, nails scratching and marking skin with each thrust. Pogue moaned as Tyler finally let himself go. "Please, Pogue. _Please god,_ harder. Just there...fuck, _right there._" Teeth clamped down on Pogue's ear, the litany of words flowing around the flesh, "Fuck me, Pogue. You know what I need, damnit! _Fuck me_, _harder_."

He could safely say that he hadn't expected _that_ when he'd thought of this plan, but fucking _hell_ it was hot. Shy, book-smart Tyler Simms was a dirty talker in bed. His inner-self smirked; this should be explored and looked at more closely. But not now. This was for Tyler's sake, not Pogue's. He moved off his arms and straightened his body, using his hands to grip Tyler's waist hard enough to leave bruises. He then quickened his pace; thrusting in at a new angle and giving Tyler the pounding he wanted. The youngest's mouth spat curses and moans and cries, knuckles pure white with the force he was gripping the headboard and muscles straining towards satisfaction.

"Pogue," He whined, "Please, _fuck yes!_ Make me cum..._please_!"

Really, how could Pogue resist an order like _that_? One hand left Tyler's hip and wrapped around the leaking cock, jerking the hard flesh roughly as he continued to thrust. Tyler's moans mounted, getting louder as he neared his completion. A shiver rolled up Pogue's body from the base of his spine, pulling goosebumps out of his skin; so close.

With one last pull, twist and thrust, the world shattered around them. Tyler came with a loud mewl, body bent clear of the mattress underneath them and every muscle thrumming with pleasure. Pogue wasn't too far behind; air completely stolen from him as he released hard into the younger male. He could have _sworn_ he heard someone else moan, but in the haze of pleasure he was slipping into he couldn't be sure.

Both boys fell back to the bed panting, sweaty and satiated.

"Shit..." Pogue said breathlessly, chest heaving as he gulped in much needed air. "Fuck, baby boy."

"You just did that." Tyler answered, equally out of breath.

Pogue snickered and rolled over onto his stomach, throwing an arm over Tyler's bare waist. The Power spiked as he used to pull the sheets over them. The youngest snuggled into him, legs tangling together and hands holding the arm resting on him.

"So...'_fuck me harder_'?" Pogue said five minutes later, smirking. A flush crept up Tyler's neck again and he half-hid his face in his pillow.

"Fuck you." He mumbled.

"You just did that," Pogue answered with a smile.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE :) 

**Note:** I've noticed that people are adding my story's to their favorites, but not leaving reviews. It only takes 2 minutes, people. I've really like to know what you liked (or didn't like) about the fic :) Thanks.


End file.
